A Later Date
by readersliveathousandlives
Summary: Sherlock is in his mind palace and John is thinking about his death and how much he loves him. What follows is an embarrassing erection that leads to a hot living room blow job.


John sat staring at his flatmate the brilliant, and yet intolerable Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was once again sprawled on the sofa deeply inside his mind palace trying to delete unwanted information from the previous week, non-vital things such as whether the earth goes around the sun or not (perhaps non-vital to Sherlock even if john disagreed.) John felt safe staring at his flatmate from his comfortable armchair whilst he was in this state, Sherlock may well be all observing but surely he couldn't see whilst his eyes were closed?

Johns mind wondered freely, focusing on how glad he was that his flatmate had returned from the dead. It may have been 2 years since his return, but john often recollected how difficult life had been without Sherlock. John had known he'd loved Sherlock from that moment, you never know what you've got until it's gone had never been so poignant in John's life until that moment. He had missed Sherlock dearly, and had felt lost without him, the thrill of the chase, as well as being without the fear of contamination from stray scientific experiments. It had all kept John well and truly on his toes.

"Have you quite finished staring at me?" Sherlock enquired from his position on the sofa, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Oh god" John flusters, drawn from his reverie, clearing his throat to spare him time to compose himself.

"I uh, I didn't realise I was even looking at you, my own little world you know?" John floundered, his excuse really was feeble. He knew Sherlock had seen through it as soon as it had left his mouth.

"I notice everything John – remember?" Sherlock answered not waving the arrogant sound from his voice.

"Of course Sherlock, how could I forget?" John sighed; he was quickly becoming exasperated with his obnoxious flatmate, "Thinking of anything in particular?" Sherlock enquired.

"Hmm?"

"Thoughts John, whilst you were staring at me?" Sherlock finally opened his eyes and looked at John, the weight of his eyes piercing in to him made John's heart skip. I cannot go on this way he thought to himself. I need to tell him how I feel. Now.

John looked at Sherlock, trying to read his expression and judge how he would respond to his confession.

"Sherlock I…"

Sherlock sat up, "Yes John?"

"I uh… oh nothing" John couldn't bring himself to say it, couldn't think of a way to tell Sherlock all of the love he has for him. John barely knew himself how he really felt for his fantastic best friend. Exasperated John stood up, intending to make a hasty retreat to his bedroom to mull things over.

As soon as he had stood he had known something was very wrong, what was it? His brain racked trying to work out why he felt so uncomfortable. Then it clicked, his trousers, they were tenting in a very obvious and very embarrassing manor. "Oh" he breathed turning and bolting as fast as he could in to the kitchen.

"Cup of tea Sherlock?" John asked, voice shaking, praying Sherlock hadn't seen what had been so clear to anyone in London by the look of it. John knew Sherlock must have seen how could he not have? John was not small in that department, perhaps not the largest, but certainly enough for a full erection to be obvious to any onlookers.

How had he not noticed whilst he was sat down? Too busy staring at Sherlock to notice how his body betrayed his every thought. John couldn't believe this had happened to him. He was a grown man for Pete's sake; surely he had grown out of awkward erections by now? Those which had plagued him throughout the entirety of his adolescent life.

During his musings John had failed to notice that Sherlock was yet to reply to his question. "John" Sherlock breathed in to his ear, standing far too close behind him. Sherlock may have had a certain disregard for personal space, but this was something else, something far more dangerous.

John swallowed heavily, god he loved that voice.

"So, um, tea then, yeah?" John stuttered his erection responding to the deep baritone of Sherlock's voice throbbing at the mere mention of his own name. The proximity of Sherlock only heightened his arousal.

"Turn around John" Sherlock's voice was deep and commanding, John's stomach flipped at the sound, he closed his eyes, desperately trying to regain some form of self-control. Slowly he began to turn around, afraid to look in to the face of his best friend. John kept his eyes down praying that Sherlock would just ignore John's throbbing erection and berate him for simply not making tea fast enough.

"John, look at me"

"I can't" John almost whimpered, his very much ignored erection was throbbing against his underwear, demanding his attention.

"John…" Sherlock's voice was almost gentle, soft and quiet in John's ear. Sherlock's hand had found its way under John's chin lifting his head up to face him. The touch alone nearly sent John over the edge. This is too much he thought to himself. John lifted his gaze to reach Sherlock's looking in to his eyes.

"It's okay John" Sherlock looked almost sorry for John and about the state with which he was in.

"I'm sorry" John apologised, unsure of what else to do.

"Don't be so stupid" Sherlock sighed, removing his hand from under John's chin, choosing to instead caress johns cheek and ear, resting around the back of his neck.

"Everyone's stupid remember?" John allowed himself a short laugh, before biting his lip and returning to focusing on not losing control within his clothing.

Sherlock smiled, only slightly, a small compensatory laugh, humouring John really.

"Not you John, everyone else, but never you" Sherlock looked intently in to John's eyes before slowly, gently, lowering his head allowing John the option to turn away, then placing a light kiss on John's lips, short, but enough to show John his feelings were reciprocated.

With that John began to kiss him back reaching further in to Sherlock's reach, opening his mouth to allow Sherlock's tongue to enter his. His hands on the back of Sherlock's neck pulling him towards him, John gasped as their tongues touched. He opened his mouth wider, allowing Sherlock full control of his mouth.

Sherlock reacted just as strongly happy to comply with John's desires. He pushed John against the kitchen counter, placing his long thigh between John's legs, rubbing against his strong erection. John's leg soon went between Sherlock's; he was almost shocked to feel Sherlock's own erection throbbing against his leg. John had always thought of Sherlock as a virgin, someone who ignored his own desires as much if not more then he ignores his bodies need for sleep and sustenance. John was very glad to be proved wrong. But that was a conversation for a later date.

Their kissing becoming desperate they separated, staring in to one another's eyes their arousal was clear, pupils dilated and panting Sherlock caressed John's face, stroking the strong lines there, John lent in to the touch, determined to feel as much of Sherlock on him as possible.

"Bedroom?" John panted.

"Too far" Sherlock replied his eyes dilating further as a fantasy played in his fast moving mind.

Hastily kissing John, Sherlock took his hand and lead him back in to the living room.

"Sit on your armchair" Sherlock commanded. John obeyed unsure of what Sherlock was planning.

Sherlock opened John's legs, and knelt in front of the armchair. Stroking John's chest Sherlock reached the edge of his jumper and lifted it up, allowing John to finish taking it off fully. Sherlock then traced the buttons of John's shirt and began undoing each button as he went, following each with a soft kiss on John's abdomen. John's head fell back on the contact, unable to believe this was happening.

Sherlock pulled John's shirt over his shoulders placing kisses as he went, John faltered as he remembered his scar. Worried that Sherlock would find it grotesque. Instead he was surprised by Sherlock kissing the scar carefully. With his shirt off, Sherlock began to caress John's chest, his tongue circling over John's nipples. First on one then the other, using his hands to play and pull them to full erect, John moaned at the touch, his head falling back on the armchair.

The sound of his arousal affected Sherlock more than he expected rising up, he attacked John's neck, first licking up in the slowly going back down with deep wet kisses, ending with a bite where the neck and shoulder meet. John groaned, his hips rising, desperate for some pressure against his crotch.

Sherlock lowered himself back on to his knees, and began palming John's throbbing penis. John groaned loudly finally having pressure on his most wanted area nearly sending him over the edge. "Please" John begged, desperate for Sherlock to touch his penis.

Sherlock was only too glad to oblige, slowly, teasingly, Sherlock began to undo John's belt. Undoing his jean buttons Sherlock yanked the trousers down John's legs glad that John's hips were still rising and falling to allow him to do so. Sherlock brought his mouth down to where John's desperate penis was trapped by his underwear. Wet licks on the top of the underwear soaking it through, Sherlock could taste the pre cum through the thin material. "Oh god" john gasped, panting heavily unable to catch his breath before Sherlock's tongue sent him to the edge again.

Sherlock, content his teasing was enough pulled John's underwear down finally releasing his fully erect penis. John gasped at the air getting to his wet penis, but hardly had time to register it before Sherlock's mouth was on him. Licking at johns head before licking up the shaft, Sherlock's hand grasped the wet base, whilst his mouth rounded around the head of John's penis. John's hips grinded up to Sherlock's face begging for more. Sherlock slowly travelled down john's penis until the whole of the shaft was in his mouth, sucking intently, his tongue playing with the shaft before coming back up to play with the head, licking the sensitive ridge under the head, his hand travelling down to stroke john's testicles.

John groaned loudly "oh god, Sherlock, god" barely able to control himself he knew he was going to cum soon after all the teasing. He held on to Sherlock's head his fingers entwining themselves in to Sherlock's long curls. Pulling him up.

"Sherlock, please, I'm going to cum"

Sherlock unwavering kept going, sucking on the head licking the open hole, tasting the pre cum anticipating the load john had for him. John's thrusts got stronger, his hand tightening on Sherlock's curls pushing Sherlock's head down his shaft. Sherlock quickened his pace, his hand going on to the base whilst he sucked and moved his mouth up and down john's penis.

"Oh god, oh god, Sherlock, I'm Cumming, oh my god"

"Sherlock!" john screamed as he came, knowing Mrs Hudson must have heard but uncaring, relaxing in to the sofa out of breath his penis spurt hot cum in to Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock accepted the cum gratefully, swallowing before licking up johns shaft collect all the remains.

"Come up here you bloody idiot" john panted, pulling Sherlock up to him by his hair. John began kissing Sherlock desperately, not wanting the moment to end, fearful that Sherlock was not real and was in fact dead. John could taste himself on Sherlock's tongue but was glad for it, as it confirmed that he had in fact just cum in Sherlock's mouth. It wasn't a dream.

Spent John released Sherlock and closed his eyes. Sherlock curled up on top of him fully clothed. A tight squeeze on the armchair but manageable.

"Sherlock, that was, that was amazing" John panted, willing his heart to settle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Sherlock smirked

"Give me a minute, and then it's your turn"

"No need" Sherlock replied cuddling in to john

"Of course there's a need!" John's eyes snapped open, not believing his ears

"Unlike you John, I can control myself"

"But I can't just take and not give you anything back!" John started, becoming frustrated with every word

"Next time John" Sherlock reassured, stroking johns face. "Just relax now, I want you to enjoy this moment"

John closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feel of Sherlock against him, and willed himself not to worry about what this meant for their friendship, and how he knew now for definite he was in love with Sherlock Holmes, and most definitely could not live without him. Those were all conversations for a later date.


End file.
